


First Sight in Rome

by Jurgen



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurgen/pseuds/Jurgen
Summary: A first meeting between Steve and Danny.





	First Sight in Rome

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the news: " Boyfriend Rental in Rome for 1 day".
> 
> I don't no if anyone write about this so i apologize for that.
> 
> Any mistakes of grammar are mine.
> 
> This story have characters from Hawai Five-O, i only write this for fun. Thank you.

Steve was sitting on a bench at the airport waiting for the call for his flight.  
He was called by the Navy to go on a secret mission classified.  
This mission required to go fly to Rome, land of people that speak Italian about pizza and pasta.

He was in full armor-mode althogh internally was anxious and tired. Really tired. He couldn't sleep and eat very well in the past weeks because the Navy was keep calling every chance, like inside from his a some track device, because evertime that he put a foot in Hawaii, some war or evil person remembers to put in danger mutiple citizens and city and only Steve can resolve.

He was also anxious because he didn't how to talk or sollcialize with Italians. He was told that Italians are persons with big personality and mouth, extremely social and touch with hands.

Steve try to think that this time will pass very fast and that will succeed on the mission.

The call from airport woke up from his thoughts and he pass the gate to going to the plane.

After the plane land in Rome, he go to the Navy base from there and they decide that the mission only begins in the next day and talk to every SEAL to have this day to know a little better of the city.

Great, Steve thinks in his own mind. He can't be here in the base because of the arrangements and now he was to go to the city. Just great. He shrugs but goes anyway after all what can happen?

Steve sees the people in the streets and observe that they are like he as heard but also that they help each other and other persons so he decides that they have a big heart too.

When he was walking around the beach, he sees two man with a card postboard in a table saying "Do you want a boyfriend for day? Talk to us and we will help you."

Steve was puzzled and curious. He knew that in the Navy was that rule about DADT but Steve liked men and woman since that he was a kid, although since he was in the Navy, he have to try erase the part that like men.

When he was going to turn around and back, one of the man aproach and says: "Hey, you wanna try and have a little fun, is just to have pictures is nothing real."

Steve was a little shocked, but remained calm and says in a normal tone: "Thanks but i have to go and ...". When Steve turns and see a blond hair man with blue eyes and a normal height and what apears to be a compact body and Steve just remains quiet in his spot.

"And what? Some cat cut your tongue? What you were saying?" Says the blond hair man.

Steve try to talk in a normal tone and says " Sorry i'm not interest, i have to go."

The blond right away says "Whoa! Why you are in hurry? Calm down would you? I'm sorry okay! I'm was just try to talk to you, because you see the postboard for a little time and i was think that you are possibly interested but because of your outfit, which it his real good but also from Army or somewant, happens that you appear to be a little shy and i'm just try to relax you a little but since i was wrong, i'm sorry."

When the blond is turning around to back to his post, Steve says "Wait!"

\- "What?" The blond turns around.  
Steve shrugs and says "You are right, i'm interest, i'm sorry for that." "Also one more thing."

\- "What?" - the blond says again.  
\- "It's the Navy." says Steve with a grin.  
\- "Okay." - says the blond. "If you are interest i can help you." 

They go to the table, to write the forms and the blond to explain to Steve that is just a experiment, just to take a pictures and tour the city, only that he has to fake a relathionship with another man for the day.

After the explaining, Steve questions "Okay, i have evertying that i need, so who is the person that will be my fake boyfriend?"

The blond looks to a report and after some time to analyse he says a little outrage: "This can't be right ."

\- "What?" - Steve says.  
\- "The report says that you are to be with a model but that today he is sick and the substitute it's ..." - the blond says anxious.  
\- "Who?" - Steve ask.  
\- "Me!" - The blond says loud.  
\- "Why not?" - Steve questions.  
\- "Because i'm just the man encharge to put men with models not myself." - says the blond.  
\- "Co'mmon like you said is just a little fun right?" - Steve says.  
\- "I guess." - the blond shrugs.  
\- "Okay, my name is Steve what is yours" - Steve says in a normal tone try to calm the blond.  
\- "Danny" - says the blond.  
\- "Okay, Danny. We are having a great time, okay?" - Steve put his hand to handshake the other man.  
\- "Okay." And Danny handshake Steve.

Steve thinks to himself that maybe, after all he was going to have a great time.


End file.
